


It’s a trap!

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Hunters, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Liam, Surgery, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is a fluffy puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: A story about a predator turned prey.Because there’s no such thing as enough when it comes to allies.Set after “Fear of rejection”.





	It’s a trap!

**Author's Note:**

> Set after “Fear of rejection”. 
> 
> This one can be read individually just like the others BUT now is the time when I advise you to read the previous stories. :)

A harrowing, helpless howl startled Liam awake. Falling out of his bed with a muffled thump, the werewolf didn’t waste any time to change his clothes, slipped his phone in the pocket of his pyjama pants just in case he needed it, jumped out his window and ran in the direction of the ear piercing cry in a maddening pace. He would have known to whom that howl belonged amongst hundreds of others.

 

The woods’ air was thick with the wolf’s scent, making it harder for Liam to track him down with each turn. Letting out a frustrated howl of “ _where are you_ ” , he bolted in the direction of the answering yowl. A faint, weak echo.

 

“Come on, come on just hold on!” He murmured, but he couldn’t prepare himself for the sight that greeted him: the black wolf lay under a large oak, left hind leg twisted into an unnatural position, a puddle of blood seeping under the trapped limb. The werewolf kneeled down next to the injured chimera and lifted his head ever so gently, careful not to cause any more pain to the creature.

 

“Oh my god _Pup_!” He let out a panicked breath, stroking the black fur on the top of Theo’s head. Remembering his phone in his pocket he dialed their durid’s number, the man picking up almost immediately.

 

“Don’t take the trap off of him Liam because you might do more damage to him. Just pick him up and get him to me as soon as you can!” Deaton finally said after the boy explained the situation to him. At the vet’s words the werewolf teared the chain keeping the trap in place with ease, put his phone on speaker while slipping it back into his pocket and picked the whining wolf up carefully, mindful of the heavy trap on his limb.

 

“This can be a difficult wound, I might need your father’s help with it Liam... “ _What now?!_ His morher just found out about them, now his stepfather has to as well? “Putting a wolf’s - a canine’s bones back together is one thing but even if I know the basics of the human anatomy I don’t want to risk him losing a leg.” The last bit scared Liam to no end. He couldn’t stand the though of Theo losing a limb, so he picked up his pace and kicked the animal clinic’s door open moments later. He put the wolf on the examination table carefully and pulled his phone out to call his stepfather.

 

“Dad, can you come to Deaton’s? Like, right now?” Liam rushed the words out as soon as the man on the other side of the line picked up.

 

“Liam, son, slow down.” Dr. Geyer rasped, voice still thick with sleep but the werewolf still heard him getting up, clothes rustling. “What happened? Is something wrong with _Fluffles_?”

 

“I-It’s Theo, he-he fell into a bear trap and it looks so bad dad I...” the boy’s voice rose with each word, fear creeping into it. Liam heard his mother’s concerned voice from the background - _What happened to Theo?_ \- and her husband telling her that _everything is all right, you don’t have to worry, go back to sleep honey._

  
“What?! How the hell did he... What was he doing? You have to take him to the hospital Liam, immediately!” A car’s door closed.

  
“I can’t, I have no time to explain, just please dad! _Please..._ “ Liam’s pleaded, voice brittle.

  
“I’ll be there soon “ His stepfather told him calmly, putting the phone on speaker, the sound of his car’s engine starting filled Liam with hope. “You have to calm down son. You have to be strong for him, because if you panic you’ll scare him more. Hold his hand, tell him that everything’s going to be all right, that I’m on my way to help.” Dr. Geyer told Liam, who parroted his words to Theo in a concerned but loving tone. He didn’t have to wait for too long, his stepfather talking to him the entire time, helping the werewolf calm his lover down as well as himself.

 

“Theo, I need you to shift back. We can’t help you in this form.” Deaton told the wolf and turned to Liam.” Hold his hand because this is gonna be painful.” As the vet finished his sentence they all heard the front door open, hurried footsteps storming in.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s  _Fluffles_.” Liam’s stepfather stopped in the doorway a little confused, falling speechless as _the wolf on the examining table changed into Theodore_ with a loud, guttural scream, Liam instantly grabbing for the boy’s hand. Dr. Geyer, not wasting time on questions, which he already had a lot, rushed to the boy’s side and dropped his bag next to the table, examining the shaterred bones carefully.

 

“You need to give him morphine Deaton, he will pass out from the pain if we don’t... But i’m not sure if that would be for the better or the worse.” He murmured the last bit, motioning for Deaton to hold the panting boy’s thight securely as Dr. Geyer reached for a tourniquet and tied it around Theo’s thigh, a little above the injury to cut the blood flow.

 

“We need to get the trap off of him... You two need to help me with th..” Liam took his hand away from Theo’s making the older boy gasp audibly. Feeling the pain subside as the black lines disappeared from his forearm he moved next to his stepfather and opened the trap effortlessly, tossing it to the side, eyes flashing yellow, leaving Dr. Geyer wordless for the umpteenth time that night.

 

  
“Now would be a good time for a fast briefing on Theodore’s condition Deaton. I need to know everything you can squeeze into 5 minutes!” Dr. Geyer said in a monotone tone and tried to stay professional, not to scare his son or Theo because that wound looked horrendous, even after having spent years in the practice. He had suspected things before, he is not stupid nor is he blind.

 

Deaton, always having been an example of calmness now talked fast, telling Dr. Geyer what Theo was and how he should be heal on his own after the bones had been put back together, hence why the physician had to work in a challenging pace.

 

  
“It’s not working dad, something is keeping him from healing! His wound should be closing by now but nothing’s happened so far!” Liam yelled, breath becoming angrier by the minute as he watched his boyfriend drift in and out of conciousness.

 

“Liam, what did I tell you over the phone?” The doctor grabbed his son’s shoulders, making him focus on his stepfather’s eyes. “You have to to be strong for him. You should be grounding him not making him panic. He’d already lost more than enough blood.” Dr. Geyer said in a hushed voice, giving Liam’s shoulders a light squeeze.

 

“The trap had been laced with something, probably a mixture of wolfsbane and something I can’t identify yet. I’ll need to do some tests.” The vet rushed to one of the medicine cabinets to take multiple vials out. “We need to wash his wound out with this.“ The vet poured the content of the vials into a squeeze bottle.

 

Cleaning the wound made Dr. Geyer’s work even harder as he had to reopen it multiple times to make sure that the bones healed the right way. Even with the boy’s fast, miraculous healing the surgery became prolonged. Finally Dr. Geyer splinted Theo’s shin.

 

“I’ll go clean up and wait for you boys outside. Take your time.” His stepfather told Liam, motioning for Deaton to follow him, leaving the boys alone. Liam did not leave Theo’s side and slowly stoked his face, thinking of all the dreadful possibilities that could have happened, had he not been able to get to his boyfriend before a hunter did.

 

“I ‘n hear the gears grindin’ inya pretty head...” the chimera slurred, eyes rolling back as he tried to blink them open. Liam waited patiently for the other boy to come around, caressing his cheek. “ ‘M okay _Chipmunk_.” Theo rasped, lips turning up into a weak smirk at his boyfiend’s annoyed expression.

 

“You’re never going for a hunt alone again, you hear me? Ever.” Liam tried to sound angry but his voice came out all wobbly. “You have no idea what I went through after you _howled for me_.” The werewolf shook his head and touched their foreheads together. “I can’t lose you. Not now, not ever.” He pressed a feather light kiss to Theo’s lips and let him rest, watching the chimera drift off to sleep.

 

After a while Liam went to one of the cabinets, pulled out a blanket, wrapped it around his boyfriend and picked him up bridal stile to carry him out to his stepfather’s car, putting the boy carefully in the backseat then following after.

 

“Does your mother know?” Dr. Geyer asked his son on their way home.

 

“She does.” Came a tired whisper. _Of course she does_ , the man smiled a small, sad smile.

 

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do young man.” Dr. Geyer said seriously, despite the small, relieved smile thugging at his lips. He glanced at the two boys on the backseat from the rearview mirror from time to time, his son hugging the wolf-child protectively to his chest, the latter clutching the front of Liam’s hoodie like a lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me a prompt or a challenging idea (any idea, really) :)
> 
>  
> 
> My next pairing might just be Theo Raeken/Peter Hale because come on... They are the only 2 supernatural packmates left in Beacon Hills, you *can’t not see* (grammar pls) the possibility of them getting closer. Real close. (But let me know if you would like to see a story like that. :3 )
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr https://friendlysociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos are love and comments make my day :3 <3


End file.
